Session 2
Ghostwish has connected. Dr. Hatari has connected. Ganti has connected. Railock has connected. Arcalane has connected. Host has connected. Liatai:Loading loading loading... Ganti:Heyo. Arcalane:ohaaaai~ Liatai:I see Ghost or Rail or both have come a'trollin'. :B Ganti:Rail. Arcalane:Rail. The rocks are a GV thing, apparently. Ganti:He's the host. But I suppose it could have been both. Ganti:Yeah, most of the things I've found are GV. Railock:we waiting on what? Arcalane:Meany and Hatari? Dr. Hatari:I return. Arcalane:Speak of the devil :V Dr. Hatari:Sorry. One of the burdens of being the only ambulatory member of the household. :T Ganti:Someone smack Sul, will you? I saw him join the ICRC... Ganti:*IRC Ghostwish:Wakka. Ganti:... Right, Sharpshot. Not Sul. Sul's the other one. He didn't join. Dr. Hatari:Void Cultist with 46 HP? Dr. Hatari:Shenanigans. Dr. Hatari:Needs another digit. Liatai:x3 Arcalane:Sharp is playing League of Legends, I think :T Ganti:Okay, aside from the trolling, does the map look better? Liatai:So Skyrim players... is it normally hard to find a woodcutter's axe, or am I just a dunce? ^^ Liatai:* ^^; Meany has connected. Ganti:No clue. Don't play Skyrim. Arcalane:A bit. needs some more corner decor in the abandoned temple. Dr. Hatari:I don't recall ever finding such a thing. Ganti:Also, :25. Liatai:The maps certainly look more detailed, nice job. :3 Meany:I AM PANIS CUPCAKE. Meany:I WILL EAT YOU. Liatai::25 at :25 Ganti:Okay, neither me or Lia is lagging. Ghostwish:I snagged one in the very first town, Liatai. Ganti:And yeah, probably needs more corner detail. Probably. Liatai:Dammit, I need firewood to upgrade my bow, and I can't find an axe! >:E Lemme guess, you followed the Stormcloak. Meany:Me? Meany:Yes. Arcalane:they can usually be found, big surprise, near where any NPC goes to chop wood. might be available at general stores or blacksmiths Meany:Woodcuter's axes can be found at stores, chopping blocks, smiths, and surprisingly, some mines. Liatai:I don't want to steal an axe, I just want some firewood... D| Dr. Hatari:Don't want to steal?! Dr. Hatari:GET OUT. Meany:That's the thing Lia. Meany:In Skyrim, some things aren't listed as stealing. Meany:Only objects with Steal above them, or are in red count. :3 Liatai:Hatari. I'm -sure- I shared my Morrowind thievery stories. :B Arcalane:it's not stealin', it's borrowin' without intent to return. Meany:You can go through a major place, search through dressers and such. Meany:take the coins. Meany:Take the food. Meany:No bounty. Meany:Oddly enough, I once had a dungeon full of zombies and necromancers where all the shelved loot was listed as Steal. Liatai:Trying to get as far as I could in the thieves' guild without actually stealing anything. Finally got to the last Bal Molagmer quest where I actually had to steal something from right under an Ordinator's nose. Meany:My pickpocket skill went so high. :B Liatai:Now, I went out of my way to make nice with all the guards in the game. (Great Speechcraft training! X3 ) All of the Ordinators were my friends, especially since I was a Tribunal Temple member. * Arcalane punts Meany over to the abandoned temple map Liatai:I -still- don't know how I stole that thing without incurring a bounty. ^^; Liatai:But I felt guilty about it for -years.- :B Meany:Lia, you only get a bounty for stealing if you're caught. Arcalane:XP Meany::v Liatai:Brother: "Lia. It's -pixels in a game,- it's -designed- to be stolen. >_>; " Me: "I stole from friends.... ;o; " Liatai:... so yeah, I tend not to steal in Elder Scrolls games because I know my psyche beats me up over it. :B *brick'd* Ghostwish:... you would have hated me. Ghostwish:Ordinators. walkin' around naked. XP Railock:oh hatari. taht was the original void cultist token Liatai:Truth be told, I only focused on the Ordinators because I wanted them to stop badmouthing me whenever I went to Vivec. XP Railock:so ganti. checked all the maps yet? Ganti:Yes. Ganti:... Well, except skychart. sharpshot4321 has connected. Meany:Yo~ Arcalane:Oh good. sharpshot4321:ello Liatai:Meany - That's the thing. It was literally sitting on a desk in plain view of an Ordinator captain and two other Ordinators, with another one out in the hall. I sneaked in and swiped it off the table right in front of them. I have -no- idea how I didn't get a bounty. :B Meany:Because your sneak skill and circumstances were higher than their line of sight thing. Meany::p Arcalane:now you see it, now you don't! Liatai:I turned around, the one outside was coming toward me. Me: "D8 OH NO I don't want to do this over again please no --" Ordinator: "Praise Vivec!" Me: ".... praise Vivec. ^^; " Ordinator went on his merry way. I fled. XD Ganti:Okay, role call! Liatai:So yes. My one purposeful theft in Morrowind. :B Liatai:Here! * Dr. Hatari is here. sharpshot4321:Can I load in my token again? I added a bunch of macros over the week. Ganti:... go for it. Meany:Yo. sharpshot4321:nevermind, it won't add in the right properties... Arcalane:Sup dawgs. Arcalane:you can export macro sets to your disk then re-import them, y'know Liatai:It was shocking to me the first time I picked up something in Skyrim in plain view of someone and didn't get attacked. :B sharpshot4321:how do I export? sharpshot4321:and import? Arcalane:just right click and export macro set, then find where you exported it to and reimport in a similar fashion sharpshot4321:I don't have a export macro set option Meany:You didn't sort your macros into sets? >> Kiera: (( when you're impersonating the token )) Arcalane:contrary to its wording, 'export macro set' exports ALL your macros, not just a given set * Dr. Hatari decides to diversify automaton images. Roland:Thank you. Its in now sharpshot4321:whoos sharpshot4321:whoops* sharpshot4321:>. sharpshot4321:... sharpshot4321:(shuts up now) Liatai:Yeah, MapTool eats less-than signs. Beginning of HTML tags and all. ^^; Arcalane:right then you 'orrlble lot Dr. Hatari:>.> Dr. Hatari:I've got an extra 30 minutes past what I had last week. But seriously, whasadeal here. * Ghostwish is doing his homework. Railock playing xcom IS NOT HELPING. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:Comrades, can we not start yet? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:hey your the one watching my screen and not your own Meany:Boom shaka laka laka boom boom. Ganti is disconnected. Alth:Och, thar be da problem, lads." Liatai:... well that explains some. ^^; Serafina Cloudrunner:HEY! >:\ Kiera: (( lolgm )) Alth:Whot? Serafina Cloudrunner:We're not all lads, long-ears! Get it right! sharpshot4321:((You don't even know my gender...)) Alth:Youza ladie? Hells. Ah jus thought yu were an overly feminate laddie. Thaht likes perfume." Ganti has connected. Serafina Cloudrunner:Actually, Roland, unless you were lying, last session you said you were male. And if you're lying, I can find out. *w* Meany:Yo. sharpshot4321:ohh right sharpshot4321:forgot sharpshot4321:my bad Serafina Cloudrunner:I -am- at crotch height for you tall ones. Fair warning. Besides, Kiera's not a lad either, spindle-fingers. Ganti:Okay, everyone here? Dr. Hatari:Yo. Liatai:Yeah, we're just waiting on you. ^^; Kiera: (( Sup. )) sharpshot4321:here Kasnok Strautraugvuras:yo Alth:Nope! OCH. Ganti:Okay, last time...You lot got hired to clean out a temple, Kasnock's obsession with killing all mages nearly got him killed by your employers, and you fought a bunch of spiders, which wailed on Kasnock decently. Serafina Cloudrunner:"How're you feeling, Kas?" Alth:"And whit in bloody hells is wrong wi' ye fowk 'n' nae follaein yer scout!?" Ganti:All the spiders you know about are DEAD. and there are a couple of chests in the north east. Oh, and the statue of Yasalia is missing. Spider's didn't do that... sharpshot4321:((Thats right, we have loot to sort.)) Kiera:"Nonsense! It was a brilliant piece of strategy. We got their attention whilst you two outflanked them! All part of the plan." Alth:"Should ah even fash, or urr ye knuckle heids juist gaun tae break doon th' front door ilka time!?" Aurixsauriv:"You moved too fast...I didn't actually see where you went. ^^;" Kiera:"Allll part of the plan." Alth:"Aw pick a windae, yer leavin'. A'm gaun tae gang rob- ah mean, check thae chests." Alth:He goes and carefully checks the chests. Searching for traps, roll needed? Old Bombhands:No love for the unwilling tank. TwT Ganti:Eh. You're not in combat, but give me a roll anyway. Timeframe! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrades, comrades! do not argue. it was comrade bombhands, eager to come to grips with the foe, that first went forward, obviously impatient to root out the arcanist pigs." Aurixsauriv:As Alth moves up, Auri pats him. Resistence get! Alth:Takin' 20 then! Aurixsauriv:+1 to all saves. Alth:Total of 33. Ganti:... Yeah, the party just stands around for an hour waiting on Alth. Alth:HOUR!? I'm not that slow! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"But comrade bombhands, I think perhaps next time you should learn patience, so that you and I are in less danger." Ganti:You find a poisioned needle trap on one of them. Dr. Hatari:Taking 20 on search takes two minutes. XP Kiera: (( never rush a master )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"HEY!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Kasnok!" Ganti:... Huh. I thought it was an hour for taking 20. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Status report, pronto." >:\ * Ganti obviously needs to re-read that section. Alth:"Wait a seicont did he imply that bucket o' bolts is intelligent!?" * "Dr." Seamus Murdock saunters in, one hand on a cane, the other folded behind his back. The shadowy visage of the fellow peers all around, seemingly amused to observe the temple interior. * Kiera would butt in at Kaz, but he has an incoming halfling, so she's staying out of that. Watching the trapchecking and lockpicking. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"You have healed the bleeding little one...but I am still not feelign myself. as spiders, perhaps they were poisonous." Kiera:"I'd wager it's more intelligent than Kaz if that's what you're getting at." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh my, how interesting. Quite the mess, quite the mess. Should we shove these gargantuan arachnid exoskeletons into the abyss, I wonder?" * Serafina Cloudrunner looks Kas over. "Yeah, they were. If we're not expecting any other big fights, a few days' rest and you'll be fine. If we are, I've got a cure scroll that'll take away some of the damage, but it's pricey." Alth:"I'm nae cawin a'body that pure tough dumb." Alth:Alth carefully disarms the trap. Alth:31 for disable device. Alth:Now, is the chest locked? Ganti:Okay, traps disarmed pretty handily. And yes, the chests are locked. Alth:Pickity pickity pick pick! Serafina Cloudrunner:"Your call, big guy. Scroll, or are you gonna tough it out?" Ganti:But we can lump that into your disable divice if you want. Alth:Nope. 31 on open lock too. Ganti:Okay, Chests open. One of them... Holds lots and lots of scrolls. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"You are the healer. I will leave such decisions to you. Is it not said, from each according to ability, to each according to need, comrade?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Scrolls indeed." His beady little red eyes squint disdainfully. "Why, I could sythesize a superior drug within minutes at but a fraction of the material costs those archiac writings are sold off for." Alth:"Worthless bloody scrolls." He says, and checks the other chest. Ganti:The other.... 1x Medium Breastplate, 1x masterwork buckler (Medium), 1 Fiery Yellow Corundum (1100 GP) 2 Banded Agate (12 GP each), 1 decoratively carved piece of obsidian (13 GP). * Kiera peers over. "Those scrolls look pretty old. Wonder if they're part of the temple's collection... ooh, shiny things." * Dr. Hatari prepares an entry on Ye Olde Lootlog for Skylands. * Dr. Hatari records loot. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Watch it, top-hat, these scrolls are inscribed with the holy word of Yasalia." The halfling looks over her shoulder. "-- did you say more scrolls?" Serafina Cloudrunner:Trot trot trot. Alth:"That's mair lik' it!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Outta the way, long-ears." Dr. Hatari:Loot recorded. * Roland looks towards the treasure for a moment, but his hooded gaze settles on the scrolls. Alth:"Bite me, ye pint-sized pockerdaniel!" Ganti:Sera: Yes, most of the scrolls are holy scripture and the like. The temple would probably want them back... But one of them is different. It's in draconic. Kiera:"Behave, the pair of you." * Kiera looms. Serafina Cloudrunner:"What did you call me, you green-eyed monster?!" >:E Alth:"A bonnie lady!" He yells, laughing, and quickly gets out of range. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:In response to Sera, "Be that as it may, I imagine the good Lady Yasalia would strike a better bargain than the racketeers here in the world who make a living off of selling magical paraphernalia." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Hrf." The halfling goes back to looking over scrolls. "The temple'll want these back. These are scripture... good stuff to keep on hand... hey, this one's different. Who reads dragon?" Serafina Cloudrunner:And as she looks back at the party... her gaze passes over the pedestal. She freezes. Kiera:"Mine's a little rusty, but I could give it a shot. Aurix?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"... What happened to the statue?!" D8{ Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I read it comrade. it is useful for knowing what twisted arcanists plan." Ganti:Lapkat. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"What was the statue of, small comrade of healing?" Alth:"I didnae tak' it!" The elf blurts defensively. * "Dr." Seamus Murdock simply lingers in the entranceway, striking a fancy pose leaning upon his cane. The automatons loudly idle and fill the room with warm steam. Serafina Cloudrunner:"This pillar! It's supposed to support a statue of Yasalia! Where is it?!" >:E Ganti:Doing a once over of the pedastal, are we? Alth:"I didnae tak' it!" The elf blurts defensively again. Kiera:"Maybe one of the spiders ate it." Utterly nonchalant. Aurixsauriv:"Well." Ganti:Search check, please. Aurixsauriv:"Where is everything else, by that logic." Aurixsauriv:"The holy scriptures, the supplies that the spiders wouldn't eat." Aurixsauriv:"The -corpses-." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Har de har har, it's a relic of the faith, no spider would have bothered with it." « 1d20+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » Search! Ganti:... Nope.jpg. Old Bombhands:=3= Ganti:You can re-roll, though. * Serafina Cloudrunner points over toward the chest. "You deaf, scaley? The scrolls have scripture on 'em." Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » The halfilng looks back at the pillar with a frown. * Kiera prods Aurix with the draconic-lettered scroll, for emphasis. Serafina Cloudrunner:... I can't see shit. :| *brick'd* * "Dr." Seamus Murdock saunters over and leans over Sera's shoulder. Search! « 1d20+10 = 17 + 10 = 27 » Ganti:Eh. Better. I'm going to assume you took 10? Or maybe 20? Ganti:Ah, there we go. Roland:"This temple is big for just a statue and two chests." Alth:The elf's just counting loot. Get his lazy ass to work! "Dr." Seamus Murdock:You've been downsized. *brick'd* Kiera: (( dohohoho )) Aurixsauriv:"Your religion doesn't keep scripture in books, only scrolls? How strange." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Murdock points with his cane so suddenly that it makes a 'swoosh'. He indicates some subtle gouges and scrapes left in the stone. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Yasalia's true scripture is in the stars. Doesn't matter what form it takes down here -- ?!" Kiera: (( joy, lagspiking :T )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Look here. Signs that some no doubt uncouth types saw fit to move the statue improperly. Why, if I had to wager a guess, I would say pirate looters." Aurixsauriv:"I wonder how they let the lay folk tell the difference between magical scrolls and scripture." Serafina Cloudrunner:>:| ! "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Which technically we also are, but we're sanctioned." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Incidentally," He declares with vehemence, "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I recognize this species of arachnid. Indeed, indeed.." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"..And it is not native. No, it is not at all. Something is fishy, here." Kiera:"Spidery, surely. Not fishy." Serafina Cloudrunner:"We got any trackers?" The halfling bustles around. "Whoever they are, they need strangling." >:E "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I would more likely expect this particular species to be jungle-dwellers.. hmm.." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So you are saying someone brought these in to cover their looting then, comrade?" You whisper to Ganti: On that note, any interesting smells in the temple? Scent, and all. :3 "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"..Perhaps that's a clue? I'm not much one for gross geography." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I am saying exactly that, comrade Kasnok." Ganti whispers: Yup. Some. It smells... Cold? "Dr." Seamus Murdock: (( Afk 2 shakes. Time to cook! )) Ganti whispers: You can't really describe the sent better then that. Not exactly stacking with the Jungle-dwelling spiders. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Jungle, huh?" Sniff. "Doesn't explain why the place feels so cold, then." Ganti whispers: Hm. You might even say wintery. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Do they even have jungles in wintery places?" Ganti whispers: It smells VERY old, however. This was done a long time ago. Kiera:Gears start turning, slowly... "Aaand maybe... they came back every so often to clear up the bodies of the poor bastards the church sent here before us!" she paces thoughtfully, "Even if we don't know where the buggers might've come from, someone back at the mainland might." You whisper to Ganti: Anything else I should know, or are you going to keep feeding me lines? :P *brick'd!!!* "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Well. Something to bear in mind for our report." He walks over and idly sorts through some charred debris with his cane. "In the meantime, I believe the letter of our contract was to sweep this locale for all traps, squatters, vermin, or otherwise unpleasant occupants, and evict and or enpleasant them.. yes..?" Ganti whispers: ... Sorry. Not exactly a fast typer. Whatever it was was alive, sorta. If a chunk of winter and darkness decided to get up and go for a walk, you'd expect it to smell like that. Alth:"You wanna ken th' odd thing ah found?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- Anyway! Trackers. We got 'em? I need to know how long ago this was done. And so does the temple!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So, little healer comrade. I ask for clarification on our mission. Are we jsut to liberate this, or are we to find the perpetrators of this deed as well?" Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 17 + 11 + 0 = 28 » Knowledge Geography check! Aurixsauriv:On possible cold locations in jungle environs. Alth:"Just th' chest wi' th' scrolls wis trapped." Ganti whispers: Just liberate the temple. Alth:So, this wis blatent sacrilige then?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Your mission'll be over once you report in. I'm not gonna stand for this." >:\ "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Entirely possible." Kiera:"Why steal the entire statue, though? Lot of effort just to ruin someone's temple..." Serafina Cloudrunner:"We'll have to see what the high priestess says. So. Everything clean as we can possibly make it?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Although I frankly can't imagine who would hold such a grudge against such a sweet little goddess." It grows truly difficult to tell whether he is being genuine or sarcastic through all the strange mannerisms and showman tones. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Brr. Feels like something froze and died in here. We'll need to get someone out here to consecrate the place again, pronto." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I was just wondering if we should seek to bring these to justice before or after reporting in is all comrade." * Serafina Cloudrunner stands on a pile of wood to get a little closer to eye height with everyone else. :| Serafina Cloudrunner:"That's up to you, pirates. HEY, LONG-EARS!" Alth:"I am daein' whitevur pays best." Alth:"WHOT." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Did you check the other doors for traps, or are you just gonna play dragon with the trinkets some more?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I am an inquisitor and mage hunter. Is there possibility that arcaniists might have a grudge agaisnt your church?" Dr. Hatari:Oven timer~ Ganti:... Someone smack meany. I just Whispered him Plotish stuff for the check he made. Alth:"I'm putting thae in mah pockets fur... Fur... Shut up!" Ganti:Kasnok: Make a knowledge religion check. Alth:He hurries over and checks the other doors. Any traps? Ganti:Some. Most of them are kinda webbed up, though. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+6 = 2 + 6 = 8 » I'll do one, too. Does the church of Yasalia have any major enemies? Kiera:"I say we finish cleanup, get these chests back to the ship doubletime, get off this rock, file our report, and see what the temple has to say. I imagine they'll want our help anyways, if they've still got their hands tied with political issues.. perhaps your constructs would be so kind as to help with the heavy lifting, Mr Murdock?" Serafina Cloudrunner:... I should know this. AP. « 1d6 = 4 » Liatai:The dice hate me tonight. :B Alth:Disarm all the traps! "Done." Kiera: (( afk a sec, brb~ )) * Dr. Hatari returns, reads up. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I don't have know religion why I'm asking "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh, yes. That's one of their main functions. By all means." * "Dr." Seamus Murdock points his cane to the chests and snaps twice. Ganti whispers: No major enemies. You're kinda on iffy terms with Aeron's chruch as you seem to have had decent relations with Fisila's chruch in the past, but as a Close ally of Bran's church, they backed off. Parking an army of undead on someone's doorstep has that effect. Heavy Automaton:The contruct that actually has functioning arms trods over slowly, and lifts up the chests. It is an adequate packmule. Kiera:"Fantastic." You whisper to Ganti: Aeron is the god of what, again? And Fisila is..? ^^;;; Ganti whispers: Aeron is the major elf deity. Fisila was the one he replaced. Fisila is a Sun goddes, but Aeron is leaning HEAVILY towards being a tyrant. Aurixsauriv:Attack of the family drama. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras goes to help with the moving Serafina Cloudrunner:"I can't think of anyobdy who'd do this off the top of my head..." The halfling is muttering half to herself while supervising the constucts' work. "Sure, Aeron's folk don't like us too much because we've been friendly to Fisila's, but after Bran's church helped out they've backed off..." Heavy Automaton:You could pretty much just use a rope or chain and ridiculously overload this automaton with crates and baggage; it wouldn't complain. Consider dem chests carried. Ganti whispers: Aeron doesn't have much to do with cold, anyway. Alth:"Eh. Gods. Mair trauchle than they're worth. Likelie some demon or something." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:yes but even with 5 str damage I'm still at 18 and more than capable of pulling ym weight Serafina Cloudrunner:"But if it was Aeron, doesn't explain why it feels like the inside of a rancid icebox in here." >:\ Ganti whispers: About the only relgious thing that was left untouched was the chest of scripture and lore... And that seems to be because of the lock and trap. Heavy Automaton:Quit trying to justify your strength and leave the packing to the mule. *bricked* Kasnok Strautraugvuras:as he's carrying, and towards alth. "I agree, gods are far more trouble dealing with than it's worth, comrade." Aurixsauriv:"Well." Kiera:"Aye. I'd wager this was cultists, not an organized church job. Let's head back, if we're done." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"If memory serves, there was mention of political issues keeping other church personel from helping, no?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Be careful with those scrolls!" >:E "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Perhaps there's more to hear back there than we expect." Aurixsauriv:"Back in the big junggles, we had this strange monster that could put out lights and radiated cold. Killed everyone who came too close to it." Heavy Automaton:UNRECOGNIZED COMMAND. *dumps scrolls* =3= *bricked* Aurixsauriv:"It was apparently migratory, so perhaps it came out here." Serafina Cloudrunner:Suddenly, halfling in your grill. "Tell me more." Aurixsauriv:"That's all there is to tell." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"On an island?" Aurixsauriv:"We didn't even get a description before the witnesses died." Alth:"Scrolls burn crakin', richt? Mibbie we cuid mak' a fire.." He says, grinning. Roland:... Roland:((Has anyone looked up?)) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:NEVER. Kiera:"Pff, sounds like the sort of story used to scare kids into behaving and going to bed, if you ask me." Roland:((I can't hood gets in the way.)) Serafina Cloudrunner:"I am at perfect height to stab my dagger into your femoral artery, long-ears." Aurixsauriv:"Oh, little thing." Alth:"I dinnae ken whit that is, sae ah likelie dinnae huv yin, short stop." Aurixsauriv:"It carried some form of airborne disease with it." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Shall we find out?" >:\ "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Mmmndeed.." Aurixsauriv:"Was what killed the witnesses, and would probably have killed the scouts sent to find it, had it still been around." * "Dr." Seamus Murdock makes a few pointing gestures. Bombhands tromps off into the other passages to explore the last bits of the temple for certain. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Did it eat the corpses of it's victems?" Old Bombhands:He goes on a grand exploratory adventure. =3= Aurixsauriv:"I do not know." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Any more spiders hanging around up top?" « 1d20+13 = 14 + 13 = 27 » Spot check up toward the dim ceiling. Ganti:Nope. No more spiders, but there are lots of webs... Some of which look to be cut. Serafina Cloudrunner:"... some of those webs are cut." Ganti:Almost as if something was REMOVED from there... * Kasnok Strautraugvuras attempts to climb up and check it out up close. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Climb Check : « 1d20+6 = 9 + 6 = 15 ») "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Hmm. Hmm. HMMMMM." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Whatever it was must've come back for something the spiders got." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:-2 for being weak Kiera:"This is all very enlightening but if we stand around here all day our ride is going to leave because they're going to assume we wound up like all the others sent here!" Ooh, rising tone of annoyance there. Ganti:You get about half way up the wall and then slip. You manage to prevent any falling damage, however. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Then why don't you go and let them know we are investigating further, comrade capitan?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"My hypothesis has evolved thusly; brigands are preying upon the clergy of this temple, and collecting the loot of the explorers routinely sent here! Scoundrels." Kiera:"I said that about ten minutes ago!" she snaps her fingers for the mulebot and stomps off back to the ship, muttering. Serafina Cloudrunner:"What clergy, Seamus? This place was lost to the temple a long time ago. That's why we're here. Reclaiming it." =w= "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"But now it has peer review!" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras makes another attempt to climb (Climb Check : « 1d20+6-2 = 12 + 6 - 2 = 16 ») Alth: (( sorry I'm quiet. math homework )) Aurixsauriv: (( It's okay. )) Aurixsauriv: (( I'm having to deal with a crying mom who has discovered *GASP* that her daughter is hanging out with people she doesn't like. )) Ganti:Yup. You get up to take a look. It's kinda tricky, but you manage. The webs were half cut half torn. Something sharpish but heavy was used on them... "Dr." Seamus Murdock:To Sera, "Precisely. We -- or more accurately, our waves of less fortunate predecessors -- are being harvested by the traps and vermin that brigands left here. Easier than a personal waylay, and with richer rubes than one could expect to find in a merchant caravan. A rather ingenius plot, all told." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... hmm." * Old Bombhands finishes his exploration. Ignored by master. =3= Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"These were as much torn as cut...somethign big and heavy..Either a badly sharpened sword..or maybe a jagged claw or tooth? Maybe tool not meant for it?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh well let's go." Such a sudden change of heart. Aurixsauriv:"I lend my support to Murdock's theory." Aurixsauriv:"For what it's worth." Dr. Hatari:Something is throttling client frames like crazy now. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Fine. We've done what we can. It's up to the High Priestess what's to be done now." Ganti::52 lagcheck? Dr. Hatari::52 Liatai::52 at :53, but I suspect it just ticked over. Ganti:Okay, I'm caught up. Ganti:As is Lia! Ganti:Excelent. Serafina Cloudrunner:"You're not stuck up there, are you, Kas?" * Kiera seems glad to be back in the fresh air. "Theological nonsense, the lot of it." Aurixsauriv:"Hey, Alth?" Aurixsauriv:"May I see one of those scrolls? I thought I saw draconic characters. :v" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"T'is my trade, Ms. Kiera." *w* Ganti:... Sera's got it. Pretty sure. Kiera:They're in the chests, which are being carried by the mulebot. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Scrolls're on the ship, scaly. So if you wanna see it, let's go." Aurixsauriv:All of the scrolls? Kiera:"Theological nonsense, or regular nonsense?" Aurixsauriv:Away! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"No, just looking around." (Spot Check : « 1d20+1 = 20 + 1 = 21 ») about how big was the stuff in it? Alth:"Lad, if ah gang anywhere near they scrolls, short stuff thare gives me th' evil eye." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I consider myself something of a generalist." He examines a glove. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:'Dock and the bots make their way back to the ship, with swag in tow. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"comrades...I think the people sent here were stored up here by the spiders..and someone came adn collected them after. There was people here..and whoever ripped em out didn't care what they cut into." Kiera:Back to the ship, back to the ship, woo! Serafina Cloudrunner:"All the more reason to hunt those bastards down." Kiera: (( Murdock you've got dog on your face. )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"How dare they affect more clever piracy than ourselves!" Kiera: (( you big disgrace! )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:WHY IS THIS EVEN HERE >:O Liatai:It's a cousin of the celestial Corgis, perhaps? :B *brick'd* Ganti:Oh, right. That. * Ganti was planning on yoinking it for Summon monster I, if he ever got that. Ganti:Yoinked. Liatai:(I haven't been tempted to write up a blurb about Pembroke, the saint of Corgis, someday, no, totally haven't. >.> Domains Animal and Good at least. *BRICK'D*) Roland:((I get the feeling i mised alot while I just stared at the wrong map for the last hour like an idiot)) Kiera: (( X3 )) Dr. Hatari:... :B Ganti:Yes. You missed some Plotz. Roland:((I was reading the chat, just not anything happening on the map.)) Ganti:Ah. No, not much was happening on the map. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Whenever the rest of the party gets off their lingering duffs, ready to proceed back to the ship. * Roland gives the ruined temple one last look, then heads off to the ship Serafina Cloudrunner:I'm waiting for Kas to get off the ceiling before he falls and breaks his fool neck. :\ Serafina Cloudrunner:Once he does, yes, a halfling shall follow. Aurixsauriv:I wish I had prepared feather fall. Aurixsauriv:But nay. Ganti:... Gm Fiat. Kas is now off the celing and at the ship. As is Alth. * Alth glances over.. he was never on the ceiling. Kiera: (( The ceiling was on you all along! )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:I invented a stopwatch to look at impatiently while waiting on you! * Kasnok Strautraugvuras heads out (sorry lot of people over and dealing with stuff) Ghostwish:Unless you're gonna help with my math homework, shut it. :p sharpshot4321:Well, you start with 1+1=2, and its simple from there. Ganti:Okay, you're all now on the trip back. Unless anyone had something they REALLY WANTED to do? Ghostwish:p^(3/5)*(p^(2/5) - 2p^(7/5)) Kiera:Not I. Let's get back to the mainland already o: Serafina Cloudrunner:Don't forget to heal your Strength damage, Kas! Seven days is plenty long enough to fix it. * "Dr." Seamus Murdock goes about his business on the trip back. Unfortunately, his business is often the art of bombcraft. « 1d20+1d20+1d20+1d20+1d20+1d20+1d20+ = 5 + 11 + 13 + 19 + 4 + 17 + 8 = 77 » Ganti:Weeks worth of RP stuff go. Or should I just assume that we're low enough on players (Ghost, Rail, and meany barely on) that it should be called now? "Dr." Seamus Murdock:But the future refused to explode. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I am strong once more! Kiera:"But why's all the rum gone?!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Ask the alcoholic." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:how else did I get strong agian? Liatai:SMILEEEEEEY >:O * Alth burps loudly. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:whoops Kasnok Strautraugvuras:fixing it on laptop Aurixsauriv:Sau polls the shipmates, see if any are interested in WIZURDRY. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Well, there's nothing especially disruptive coming from 'dock's nest on this trip. He quietly accumulates another week of construction progress. Which I will probably determine the results of later, when I'm less totally flooded with IRL work. *sagenod* Ganti:Sau: Are you taking a look at that scroll? Kiera:Nothing interesting going on here for now. Zz. And no explosions? That's good. That's always good. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras would of attempted to lred it as well unless someone stopped him Ganti:Ired? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:read Ganti:Ah. Ganti:Well, for whoever want's to read the scroll... Gimme a spellcraft check. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Spellcraft Check : « 1d20+8 = 3 + 8 = 11 ») Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+14+mod = 16 + 14 + 0 = 30 » Spellcraft check! Aurixsauriv:Shazam. Ganti:Sau: I assume you're the one who's doing it first? Aurixsauriv: (( Being summoned to take care of other people's dogs. )) Aurixsauriv: (( I hates it. )) Aurixsauriv: (( And yes. )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:kas would of attempted to get ahold of it first. cause he's interested in blasphemy sharpshot4321:Summoning phantom... Summoning failed. Summoning failed. Summoning failed. Your world has been invaded by an evil spirit. Ganti:... Tough luck. Sau rolled higher, so he goes first. Ganti:.... Should I just throw my hands up and call the game? Everyone seems to be Eleswhere or busy. Kiera: (( I'm paying attention! _> )) sharpshot4321:Im here, just not alot to say. Aurixsauriv:>> Liatai:Same, here, just not a lot to say. ^^; Aurixsauriv: (( I'm trying to figure out what Sau would say about this. )) Ganti:Do you lot NEED an engraved invitation to RP?! Ganti:Good lord, you lot. Weeks worth of travel time! Do stuff! Aurixsauriv:Doo dee doo. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is trying to find out about scroll but havent been given any info Aurixsauriv:Off to see the Roland. Liatai:Eesh. o.o Kiera: (( last time we did too much and you had to nudge things to get us to stop! :V )) * Ganti headdesks. Kiera: (( welcome to being a GM. having fun yet? :3 )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Oh. Pardon. I was on my sheet for a few moments doing a craft calculation for an invention I just thought of. * Roland is either sitting on bed if daytime, or on deck if night. * Liatai pats. "Sometimes you do need to give your players a little hint or nudge to get things rolling. ^^;;; " Aurixsauriv:"Roland, here. If you're having problems still, this should help you. A scroll of invisibility. I already have the spell in my book, and can make more if needed, so it can help you more than it can me. Unless Kas wants it. But since he is likely going to try decapitating me if I bring it up to him, you're first on the list." Aurixsauriv:Scroll offered. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras comes looking for aurix Ganti:Also, you lot get Hammocks. Not beds. Dr. Hatari:For the record, narration (like, any at all) is a cue for us to begin/stop things of our own designs. Not that it will stop the Texans from multi-tasking. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Arcanist! What happened to the scroll we found!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras: (( is not doing anything except this and dealing with guests, which as they have settled down waiting for roomate to show up, means not much at all but this now )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Ohhhh I just thought of an invention. Use Tech Device! « 1d20+22 = 15 + 22 = 37 » « 1d20+22 = 9 + 22 = 31 » DCs: 24 * Kiera is doing what cats do best; sleep. When she's not doing that, she's probably pacing around the ship. ...brace for explosions. Ganti:I thought I gave you lot narration. * Ganti is falling behind a bit, most likely. Roland:"It would be of better use in someone elses hands." Serafina Cloudrunner:The halfling trots around the ship each day, checking on people. "Hey, Kasnok. How're you feeling today?" Dr. Hatari:I want to be supportive, but what is effectively 'go' is not really what I had in mind with that statement. >.> Dr. Hatari:Regardless. Ganti:Eh. Aurixsauriv:"Why hello, Kas!" Aurixsauriv:"I was just showing Roland the scroll, which is of invisibility by the way." Ghostwish:MATH IS DONE Aurixsauriv:"I can cast this spell on my own already, so it was probably one of you who would use it." Dr. Hatari:Bout time. >:v Kiera: (( HUZZAH )) Aurixsauriv:"And Roland got priority because you keep trying to kill me and make it look like an accident." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So it is magic then?" Aurixsauriv:"Yes." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I demand to examine it to make sure it does not abuse Kroma in it's use." * Alth jerks awake. "Eh? Huh?" Demopan. Roland:"Are you going to do this to everything we find?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Until I am sure that you will not seek to twist kroma in dishonorable ways like most arcanists. " Serafina Cloudrunner:"HEY! KASNOK!" >:| Serafina Cloudrunner:"Status report!" >:E Alth:"What's gaun on?" The elf asks, rubbing his blood-shot eyes. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:--There is an unprovoked hiss-ZAP as a blindingly bright phosphorescent white ray pierces 'dock's quarters and goes streaking off into the horizon. "Terribly sorry!" Aurixsauriv:"Go ahead, Kas. As I said I can cast it already." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras turns halfway to check on serafina, but keeps an eye on aur Aurixsauriv:"Hey, Murdock!" Aurixsauriv:"That looked like too much magnesium!" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Quit making things up, shaman!" Aurixsauriv:"As soon as you stop trying to kill everyone in that general direction!" * Serafina Cloudrunner steps around so she can get where Kas can see her without twisting his head too much. Healer stare. :| * Kasnok Strautraugvuras takes the scroll. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Thank you little arcanist. and as far as status...you are the healer. how am I doing? I feel better, but you can probably tell me more." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:« (3*5*25*.75) = Invalid expression: (3*5*25*.75). » Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+10 = 13 + 10 = 23 » Heal check Heal check... "Then get down here and lemme see." Dr. Hatari:Doesn't like decimals. Serafina Cloudrunner:"... yeah, you look fine, comrade. Good job not making it worse." Ghostwish:which map are we on?? ^^;;; /hyuuint Kiera: (( it likes decimals fine you probably just confused it )) Dr. Hatari:Airship imagination. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Now I'm doing it." =w=; Kiera: (( « (3.5*25)*0.75 = 3.5 * 25 * 0.75 = 65.625 » )) Ghostwish:IMMMAAAGGIINNNAAATTIOOON Dr. Hatari:>:v Dr. Hatari:« (3*5*25*0.75) = 3 * 5 * 25 * 0.75 = 281.25 » Dr. Hatari:There we go. Liatai:Yeah, you have to put a 0 before the decimals. :3 Alth:"LET ME TRY."Collective group cringe. Aurixsauriv:Auri goes down to the site of the latest Murdock Incident. Glitch has connected. Ganti:Heyo Glitch. Aurixsauriv:If only I had Make Whole. Aurixsauriv:But yeah, he helps out fixing things. Glitch:holy -shiz-, there's so many people connected Serafina Cloudrunner:"SHUT UP, YOU'RE MAKING MY HEAD HURT AND YOU'RE HUNG OVER." >:E Liatai:I mean, hi. :B Alth:"I'm nae hung ower ye'r hung over!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"I CAN SEE YOUR BLOODSHOT EYES FROM HERE." Kiera:"Both of you stop shouting or I'm going to tie you to the prow until we make port!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"DRINK SOMETHING WITHOUT ALCOHOL IN IT." Serafina Cloudrunner:"He started it." :| Alth:"I'm nae shouting ye'r shouting!!" Aurixsauriv:"Hey, Murdock." Aurixsauriv:"Why don't you rebuild Bombhands' hands?" * "Dr." Seamus Murdock is in his lab presently, working away. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I do not think the health fo the crew would benifit from comrade healer being tied to the prow. Long eared comrade being tied thusly will be doubtful to affect the crew though mid transit." * Aurixsauriv is presently fixing the holes Murdock just punched in said lab. And the rest of the ship. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Pfah. It is perfectly functional as it is. Besides. I've been at work creating a new fleet of automata. Service models to assist with shipwork, or personal contrivances." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"BEHOLD;" Aurixsauriv: (( Oh god. )) Alth:"Yeah, listen tae th' muckle guy, fur yer crunchy 'n' taste guid wi' ketchup!" Aurixsauriv: (( Doctor Weird from ATHF. )) Meany:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W36pKI6qNKo Roland:((no, he didn't start with "Gentlemen!". So were ok on that.)) Scrap Automaton #2:..Well, these are approximately the sorriest excuses for bipedal beings you have ever witnessed. Aurixsauriv:"They look like a stiff breeze could eviscerate them." * Kiera likes the one with the bow tie. Aurixsauriv:"But that's okay so long as you didn't give them the capacity to feel pain." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Better than your 'oh Murdock why don't you fix his hands'! Never waste time on the past, I say." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Why are you agreeing with him, idiot? He's saying tying you to the prow wouldn't hurt anybody in the long run, while tying me to the prow wouldn't make for good health for the crew." Alth:"Hey. Murdock." Aurixsauriv:"But you could built Bombhands hands that are bombs." Alth:"You shuid mak' him shoot knives." Aurixsauriv:"Put your bombhands formula to use." Kiera:"One, because he's drunk. Two, 'he started it' is not a valid excuse." Alth:"Out o' his eyes." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"KNIFE EYE ATTACK, you say?" Alth:"Aye!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Whatever. His liver. He can live with cirrhosis and chronic dehydration and all that if he wants to." =w=; Dr. Hatari:Something on this map does not like me shifting the camera. >:. Kiera: (( the abandoned temple? I blame the long LoS outside >_> )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"But, I am going to check out this scroll. I will be below" He heads to some secluded cooridor Alth:"HOW DRY AYE YAAAAAAMMM" * Dr. Hatari invents and crafts and tokens~ Ready for timeskip to arrival point anytime. Serafina Cloudrunner:"DRINK SOME WATER" Alth:"I AM." Serafina Cloudrunner:"WATER WITHOUT ADDED ALCOHOLIC CONTENT." * Alth pours more rum into the water. Alth:"WHOT. CANNAE HEAR YOU." Serafina Cloudrunner:"IF YOU DON'T HYDRATE YOURSELF I'LL END UP NEEDING TO DO IT FOR YOU. BY FORCE. WITH NEEDLES INVOLVED." Serafina Cloudrunner:"YOU DON'T WANT THAT. SO DRINK WATER." >:| Alth:"You huv tae catch me foremaist, short legs!" Aurixsauriv:Hey, Alth. * Kiera muses on the prospect of throwing Alth overboard so he'll have plenty of water to drink. :T Alth:Whot. Aurixsauriv:Hey, Alth. Make a will save versus 15. Alth:No. Ganti:Okay, after a week of Alth being a drunken lout, Kasnok looking for excuses to kill the magic users, Murdock blowing things up, Roland being a mysterious cloaked individual, Sau doing weird magic stuff, Kiera being Kiera and Sera having to put up with all of it, you're all in port. Time to go report to the temple? Alth:YOU TAKE THAT BACK. I'm no lout. Aurixsauriv:You're a cur. Serafina Cloudrunner:You're right. You're a sot. Kiera:A rapscallion! Alth:Bite me, half-height! Aurixsauriv:Eat Color Spray! Kiera:Back to the temple, yes. With chests in tow. * "Dr." Seamus Murdock departs the airship with quite a little fleet of machines CLANKING AND HISSING behind him. =3= Serafina Cloudrunner:Need I remind you that the easiest target for me to bite is your tall-legs crotch? :| Alth:Aren't you supposed to buy me dinner first? Serafina Cloudrunner:EAT YOUR GODDESS-DAMNED VEGETABLES. Serafina Cloudrunner:Anyway. Temple! Dr. Hatari:Ah, this map is much faster. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Where are those scrolls, scrolls, scrolls, the high priestess needs to see those, outta my way!" Dr. Hatari:Probably the LoS calculation shenanigans. Kiera:"They're in the box being carried by the one with hands, calm down." Heavy Automaton:The seemingly blind machine is carrying the lootboxes still. It hasn't stopped for a week. =3= Ganti:Okay, everyone should be on the Temple of Yasalia map, right? * "Dr." Seamus Murdock sniffs sharply and surveys the temple floor upon arrival. The machines make a small racket in his wake. Dr. Hatari:Ayup. Looks like we're all token'd and there. Kiera: (( indeedy )) Ganti:Well, I had to swap the tokens for Sharp and Ghost... Ganti:But other then that, you're correct. Alth:I never copy pasted, sorry Kasnok Strautraugvuras:((afk need to go to close by train station to pick up gf who's coming in)) Ganti:Okay... Alth: (( that's afk for me too, seeing how I'm the driver. :3 )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"Safe and sound, guided by Your Star." Sera mutters a short prayer, bowing her head after gazing upon the statue. Then she snaps back into action again. "C'mon, let's go report." Ganti:Okay again. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Indubiously." Heavy Automaton:The floor... Old Bombhands:...is scuffed!! "Dr." Seamus Murdock:March march. =3= "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Oh, a chair. =w= * Kiera flops into a seat on arrival, relaxing. Yes, comfy chairs good. "One temple de-spidered and disarmed of traps. We brought back some presents, too. The box with the scrolls, Mr Murdock?" Elisavet Michelakos:Well this is new... She wasn't here last time. * Serafina Cloudrunner bows. "High Priestess, Historian, Champion, we're back. We bring good and bad news." * "Dr." Seamus Murdock snaps his fingers in the air twice, meaningfully. "Deposit the chests for our sponors, Automaton." High Priestess Calista:"Oh? Elaborate please." Heavy Automaton:The machine tromps forward a few paces and lowers the chests without ceremony. Aurixsauriv:Now riverdance. Scrap Automaton #4:The failure is catastrophic. *bricked* Serafina Cloudrunner:"The good news is, the temple's been cleared of spiders and traps. The bad news is... the statue of Yasalia is gone, removed roughly. All of the artifacts except for this box of scrolls were gone. And someone, or something, stole all the bodies and effects of those who have gone before." * Bedwyr the Champion opens them, closes the one with the actual loot in it and takes the box full of scrolls to Giles. He doesn't even seem to be putting in any effort... Serafina Cloudrunner:"The spiders were a jungle breed, Seamus said... and the place... it smelled wrong. Like cold and darkness. Pirates! Your theories." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh, yes. Giant arachnids, you know. Certainly not native." Kiera:"Spiders should never be that big." Giles the Historian:The high preistess was about to open her mouth, but Giles cuts in. "... Cold and Darkness, you say? In THAT temple? Problematic." * High Priestess Calista gives Giles a sharp look. "... Explain." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I just chalked it up to a chilly evening, myself." Giles the Historian:"Mm... Where to begin, where to begin..." Giles ruminates some. "Tricky, tricky, tricky." Scrap Automaton #2:One of the scrap automatons explodes without warning and scatters lightly steaming parts across the floor. O.o;; Giles the Historian whispers: Give me a sense motive at +5. He's... bad at hiding things, and you know him pretty well. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I can fix that," comments an unfazed Murdock. =3= You whisper to Ganti: « 1d20+4+5 = 14 + 4 + 5 = 23 » Aurixsauriv:"Well if you paid attention to when they catch fire, you wouldn't -need- to." Giles the Historian whispers: He's stalling. Kiera:"Didn't seem that cold to me, but..." she just sort of gives a little wave. Fuzzy, y'know. The collapse barely registers with her. "It was a pretty organized job, whoever did it." * Serafina Cloudrunner starts, rubbing her ear. >:\ * "Dr." Seamus Murdock points his cane. "You mind your witchcraft and listen what our good hosts have to say." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Yeah. Let's hear it, Giles. What do you know?" Aurixsauriv:"You stop trying to kill us with your exploding minions." Old Bombhands:Save us. D| "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Quiet. *bop* * Roland ignores the others shenanigans and listens quietly to the historian Giles the Historian:He' gives Serafina a sharipsh glance. "... Heh. Still not any good at hiding things, am I? Ah well. It goes back to our, ah, disagreement, with the temple of Aeron. The data recorded in that temple... that which you just delivered to us... I'm pretty sure it's the root cause of it." Giles the Historian:"It's not the only cause, mind you. His grip over the elves has been tightening over the ages, and they were looking for other, less oprressive deities to follow..." He's rambling off on the various causes. Sense motive. Again. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+4+5 = 14 + 4 + 5 = 23 » Roland:((You want all of us to roll?)) Giles the Historian:Yes, all of you. Kiera:Sense Motive check! « 1d20+3 = 13 + 3 = 16 » Roland:16 Sense Movtive check! * "Dr." Seamus Murdock senses motives. « 1d20+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+1+mod = 11 + 1 + 0 = 12 » Charisma check! Giles the Historian whispers: He's not precisely stalling... about half of it is honestly him attempting to educate you. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Giles. I know this is very interesting. But get back to the disagreement with the temple of Aeron and the scrolls." Giles the Historian: (( ... And dinner. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"We have folks here who don't know about that business, after all." Giles the Historian: (( Lousy timing, that was. )) Meany:Let's all go to the lobby~ Meany:Let's all go to the lobby~ Meany:Let's all go to the lobby~ Meany:And murder some heathen scum~ Ghostwish:WE RETURN Kasnok Strautraugvuras:back Meany:Liars. Meany:You've hacked our brains. Arcalane:Nice timing. The GM went AFK for dinner. Meany:To make us think you're back. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Alth has a faceful of cogs. * Arcalane hacks Meany's brain. With an axe. Ghostwish:cogs? what. XP Ghostwish:oh exploding minion. XP "Dr." Seamus Murdock:He had a good run. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:For a minion. Arcalane:For all of an hour. Roland:a stiff breeze came through. You know how minions and oxygen react. Arcalane:Spontaneous combustion, ho! * Dr. Hatari launches Black Mesa. * Ghostwish dons an organe armor suit. Ghostwish:*orange Arcalane:They're waiting for you, Murdock. In the test chamber. Meany:Murdock suddenly reminds me of Cave Johnson. Meany:"People say science is built on the shoulders of giants. We here ad Murdock Industrial don't believe in that. All our science is done from scratch, no hand-holding." Meany:"WHAT IS TWO PLUS TWO." Roland:"Lemon" Alth:THESE MOON ROCKS ARE THE BREAST ROCKS EVER MAN Alth:You had to read twice to notice I said breast. Arcalane:Nope. Roland:no i didn't * Arcalane /gutterbrain. Giles the Historian:Okay, back. Dr. Hatari:Yo. Roland:wb Giles the Historian:Lets see here... Where was I? Arcalane:Quick, everyone back in-character! Meany:Yo. Kiera: (( rambling history lessons )) * "Dr." Seamus Murdock hides his gameboy. Giles the Historian:Oh yes. Giles was exersising his right to be an old, rambling man. Alth:We have two liars here. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks around, totally lost * Giles the Historian sighs. "... Oh, very well. The scrolls... if they are what I think they are... record our discovery of why, presicely, Aeron succeded in seizeng power from Fisila." Aurixsauriv:Sau whispers to Roland: "Who are they, again?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh? Theological debate, is it?" Alth:"Boring god stuff, gotcha, sae, howfur muckle ur we getting paid?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Does this Aeron or Fisila support rogue arcanists?" Roland:leans a little closer to Sau and whispers "I think they are both elven gods." Giles the Historian:"Not... quite debate. Most people know that Fisilia had been the highest of the Elven gods and the drow rebellion somehow shook up the pantheon and mortals enough that Aeron came to power instead..." Alth:"After a', that's a' a lie. Fisila abandoned us, goin awa Aeron tae patch us back up." Giles the Historian:He sighs. "... And if Aeron had his way, that would be all anyone ever knew. These scrolls... they record the truth. He doesn't want that to come out, you see." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"And how, may I ask, did he succeed the goddess? Out of sheer curiosity as a dabbler in historical matters." Giles the Historian:"They are... This chest was trapped, was it not?" * Giles the Historian changes topics completely, out of the blue. * Liatai returns from sacred canine duty. High Priestess Calista:"... On topic, please." Alth:"Wait a seicont. Does this mean this is something that bahookie clown doesn't waant a' body tae know?" High Priestess Calista: (( WB. )) Giles the Historian:« 1d20+15 = 14 + 15 = 29 » ish knowledge History check! Kiera:Thoughtful face. "If this was done by Aeron's people, why would they leave the records in one piece?" Giles the Historian:"Mm. It's unlikely that Aeron's people did this. Oh no. Not them. Not their style at all. Worse. Much worse then a would-be tyrant such as he..." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Not just brigands, you say? Then who?" Giles the Historian:"... It would be best if you seacsed to persue that line of inquiery... Forces far beyond your ability to deal with gather, I fear." Kiera:"Well that's encouraging." Giles the Historian:Glasses off, polishing vigorusly. "Or, at least, that's what I would like to say. They probably observed you and your success where their trap and are likely to be moving against you soon..." Kiera:"Also encouraging!" Giles the Historian:"Then again, who can say how their mind works? I have chatted with Balors that are more in-line with how mortals think then these..." Roland:"... You talk with Balors?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"So then it should be no problem to spill the proverbial beans anyways." =w= Kiera:"Might as well let us know what we'll probably have coming after us, mm." Alth:"Wait whit wur ye daein' talking tae demons?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Especially since whoever they were, they defiled our temple and set it up as a deathtrap." >:\ Giles the Historian:"Only once. I would have prefered to avoid it enteirly..." He plucks a scroll out of the chest seemingly at random, and begins to read. "... For creatures of Ice and Darkness, are they, the plauge spreads before them, and behind them the Sun Lies Dead..." He sighs. "These are indeed the scrolls I thought they were." Aurixsauriv:"I hate all that flowery speech." Aurixsauriv:"Needlessly complicating a description for the sake of showing off." Alth:"Yer jealous." Roland:((How do I do that superscript stuff?)) Dr. Hatari:That would be the /small> tag. Giles the Historian:He stands and begins to pace. "... Once, long ago, back when my mentor's mentor was not but begining his studies with the Temple... We, that is, the temple came upon a strange, strange plague. It did nothing to the flesh, as far as we were aware... but it still slew none the less." Dr. Hatari:Well. No slash at the beginning and with a left pointing chevron. Dr. Hatari:But you get the idea. Roland:test Roland:((Thanks)) * Kiera listens intently. History time! * Serafina Cloudrunner stands at attention, gaze following the historian as she listens. * "Dr." Seamus Murdock holds his hands atop the head of his cane. Roland:"Could be worse. I've seen them go on for hours about stuff that happened 50 years ago." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras just stands confused Alth:"Am ah bein' paid tae listen tae this?" Giles the Historian:"All those that suffered from it reported that they had encountered a chill in the air that was felt not with the body, but with the mind, and perhaps even the soul... And they had recently encountered a beast. What said beast was was different each time, but it always looked like a person, if only described in the vaguest of senses to a blind beholder craftsman who worked with crystals..." Serafina Cloudrunner:"You're being paid in negative kneecappings. Now shut up and listen." Aurixsauriv:"A what." Alth:""I wantae renegotiate mah contract." Serafina Cloudrunner:"You still owe five kneecappings. Sit and listen and that number will go down." Dr. Hatari:X3 Alth:"Your interest rates ur murder. A'm waantin' mah lawyer." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras fidgets Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"That...sounds like a beast formed of demonic arcanist magic..." * "Dr." Seamus Murdock considers while listening. Kiera:"You don't have a lawyer. Now shush, both of you." * Glitch bweehees at kneecappins. xD Giles the Historian:"Direct exposure to sunlight for an extended period of time removed the affliction, but the days were steadily growing shorter then, and it was hard to expose those suffering from said plague to enough light to cure it... seeking answers, we came across a strange elf... Their hair was the color of the sun, and their eyes matched their hair. She said she was a preistess of Fisila, and had heard of our plight and asked to be shown the graves where we put those that had died from the plague... When we showed her them, the graves had been disturbed, and the coffins showed that they had been destroyed. From the inside." Giles the Historian:*coffins had been destroyed. Alth:"I thought ye wur suppose tae be mah advocate! Hauld yer horses ah think ah fun th' problem." Roland:"I think they're confusing plague with necromancer." Alth:Don't look at me I don't have knowledge undead. Liatai:... huh. Would a sky-bound culture have cemetary islands, since land space is scarce? Would they favor cremation instead, scattering the dead to the winds? Did they fear it would spread the plague in this case? Questions... :d Giles the Historian:"She just sighed and nodded, as if she was expecting such a thing. Said it wasn't the undead, something we were well aware of that fact. Most of them just wait for us to let them out instead of breaking out..." Oh, right. You had almost forgotten that this was a temple to one of the Death Deitis. Giles the Historian:*Deities Serafina Cloudrunner:"Watch it, cape-and-cowl. We know necromancers. Yasalia guides the Final Airship and lights the way for lost souls, after all." Dr. Hatari:Well, land space isn't necessarily scarce, depending on the islands. It's just less contiguous. Liatai:True. :. Liatai:Ah, I too had forgotten for a moment undead were different in this setting. x3 Carry on. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Cured by light, you say?" *w* * "Dr." Seamus Murdock seems incapable of appreciating the dark tiding for more than a few seconds at a time before shifting his thoughts to science. Giles the Historian:"We... don't know precicely what they were, but she healed the ill, knowing exactly how to cure the plauge... and then she left after giving us instructions on how to insure large numbers of short exposures to direct sunlight would function as well as a single long one instead of instantly giving way to relapses..." He turns to Murdock. "Yes. Cured." Giles the Historian:"A few months after she left, the plague victems stopped appearing, and the day's began to return to their proper length... Many belived that we were the cause, but we pointed them to Fisila... And then Aeron's cleargy showed up, ranting about how Fisila was little more then a betrayer and probably behind the plage." Giles the Historian:"We told them, no, her cleric taught us how to deal with it and didn't demand anything in exchange. They grew angry then. Well, angryer." Giles the Historian:He sighs. "Had Bran's cleargy not steped in we likely would have been destroyed." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Well, it is most decidedly an Elven characteristic to rant and rave without knowing their asses from holes in the ground." Alth gets a glance. "..And while that is most unfortunate to hear, I find myself very much more concerned with these nocturne beasts you seem to believe are after our hides." Alth:"Och. A've heard o' this. Refeard tae as th' 'Dead Wars'" * Scrap Automaton #2 is quietly swept away by the other, marginally less crappy scrap bots. =3=; Alth:"Aeron's clergy gaed oot in an attempt hunt doon a few race-traitors, 'n' wur forced tae retreat wi' undue haste." Alth:"Chasing efter thaim cam an endless legion o' th' traivelin dead." Aurixsauriv:"We seem to have drifted off topic." Alth:"Long story short? Gods suck." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"here here to that, comrade" Giles the Historian:"Mm. After my mentor's mentor had assumed my current position, the preistess of Fisila returned. He recognized her instantly, of course, and identified her to the others. She thanked us for defending her honor, and the honor of her goddess, and gave us information on the background of the plague. It's known as "Brood Fever", and any living thing infected with it transforms into what is refered to as a "Brood Spawn". They serve the will of whatever it is that created the plague, and no doubt attacked the temple in an attempt to prevent the scrolls from being recovered and distributed." * Giles the Historian returns to his chair. Alth:"Lovely, sae we're in th' middle o' a heretic's war." Giles the Historian:"They are cunning and intelegent, if not in ways we can understand. They are likely to keep an eye on you as you were the insturment that returned the scrolls to us." Kiera:"Assuming, of course, they don't come straight here to get the scrolls again. Strange that they wouldn't destroy them, though." Serafina Cloudrunner:"So, how do you cure the Brood Fever? How much sunlight is needed, and for how long each time?" The halfling's little notebook is out again. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Is magical sunlight an acceptable substitute, or does it need to be natural sunlight?" Dr. Hatari:Sera wants to learn FLASH! But Sera already knows four moves! --> Forget 'compassion' Liatai:XP Aurixsauriv:"Can a Daylight spell serve just as well as natural sunlight?" * Giles the Historian sighs. "... I'm afraid that knowledge was, until recently, lost." He rummages throught he scrolls. "Magical sunlight is an acceptable substitute... The length of time depends on how far it has progressed." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Wonder if all those taken by the spiders were infected with this..." * Giles the Historian nods to Kasnok. "Most likely. I'm somewhat suprised the spider's weren't infected, but the broodspawn are terrifyingly skilled at hiding their presence when they so wish. Most likely another layer..." Alth:"Shorty ye ken howfur tae check fur diseases, right?" ^^; Dr. Hatari:Gotta make ready for work. Afk a few. Giles the Historian:"Ah. Here we go," He holds aloft a scrol and unrolls it. "Hm... As I said, there is no physical damage, but a chill that clings to the victem's very soul... While an hour per level of intensity of the "soul chill" in direct sunlight will remove it enteirly, a restoration spell in sunlight, magical or otherwise, will remove them all at once.." Giles the Historian:"A remove desise will prevent backsliding, however." Serafina Cloudrunner:"What kind of quack do you take me for? Of course I do." Write write write. "If the plague does nothing to the flesh, does it have any other noticeable symptoms? ... Soul chill, right." Write write. Giles the Historian:"The soul chill is the only symptom of brood fever, I am afraid. And it can be tricky to detect." Giles the Historian:"It is most often manifested as a feeling of always needing a heavy coat, even on the warmest day." * Serafina Cloudrunner peers at Roland. Serafina Cloudrunner:Trot trot trot. Peer. "..." She looks a little worried. Alth:So does Alth. Roland:continues to look forward, but says "I am not cold." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Need me to take his coat off to check, comrade healer?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"You're not lying to save face, are you? This is serious." * Kiera leans back, looking unconcerned. "I'd be more worried about yourself, Sera. You seemed to be feeling the cold the most of all of us." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"You will obey comrade healer who's ability is to ensure we are all well and in good health to deal with things with our abilities." Giles the Historian:"Oh, I wouldn't worry about anyone here having caught it. There are some wards that inform us whenever a being infected steps within a hundred yards of the temple." Roland:"I will obey Sera when I am in need of a healer. I. am. not. cold." Giles the Historian:"Everyone here is clean. He's wearing the cloak for a different reason." Alth:"Ah ha, saved by th' god crazies, Roland." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Good to know. Thank you, Giles." Glitch:"Actually, it feels kinda toasty....." Glitch:"oh SHIT now it's REALLY getting toasty!" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Interesting. Interesting. And these brood beasts. How does light affect them?" Meany:"My hair heater!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Tha's not necessary, Kas. This time." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"As it so happens, I finished invention of my lambent cannon en route to this very locale! How prosperous. Maybe even providence?" * "Dr." Seamus Murdock offers a short flat laugh. Alth:"And mibbie ye'r juist a jammy wanker, Doc." Dr. Hatari:Kay gotta run. ^^; Giles the Historian:"Quite negatively, Mr. Murdock. They are sickend rather dramatically in any form of light. In anything resembling sunlight their speed drops, and any attack spell using light as it's medium deals tremendous damage, even when such it would not normally deal any damage what so ever." Meany:Bai. Giles the Historian: (( See you. )) Roland:later Serafina Cloudrunner:Write write write write. Giles the Historian:"I belive the Searing Light spell was a favorite amoung those that hunted the broodspawn." Giles the Historian:"Now, are there any other questions?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"How can we tell broodspawn if we see them?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Aside from weakness to sunlight, of course." Giles the Historian:"As I said, they will bare some resemblance to what they once were... but they appear quite crystaline. Almost as if they were carved out of lavender ice..." He pauses and rummages through the scrolls again. "Hm. They always have three eyes. No more, no less. And something happens to their forelimbs. I'm not entierly certain what." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So..they can't really disguise themselves among us, like rogue arcanist pigs, hmm?" Alth:"And dae ye huv ony magic that wull mak' Shorty shut her yap?" Giles the Historian:"No, they can't disguise themselves. That's not to say they can't HIDE, mind you, but they can't disguise themselves." Serafina Cloudrunner:Write write write. "That's all I got for now, unless the others have something." Roland:"What exactly are we suppose to do now, that we are all being... watched." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Wait. I do have one more question." Giles the Historian:"Hm? Oh, I'd say go about your lives. Just be careful, really. And try and stay out of places with no light." * Serafina Cloudrunner looks toward the woman in the northeast. "... Who are you?" =3=; Elisavet Michelakos:"... I was wondering if any of you would notice me. I am Elisavet Michelakos, captain of the Icarus. I was told that you lot had... potential. As I am looking for skilled officers for my ship, I decided to give you all a once over." Aurixsauriv:"Well met, then." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Nice to meet you." Alth:"How muckle dae ye pay?" Elisavet Michelakos: (( The Icarus is a semi-famus Pirate ship. )) * Kiera gives this so-called captain a once-over herself. >:T Elisavet Michelakos: (( *Famous )) Glitch:Kiera becomes first make. Kiera says "everything's an equal share". Kiera becomes the next Hector Barbossa. Glitch:*first mate Kiera: (( quiet in the peanut gallery >:o )) Glitch:aw, thought peanut-gallery commentary and peanut-throwing was welcome like other places. : Oh well. Glitch:>: Elisavet Michelakos: (( And... Unless anyone had anything the REALLY wanted to do, I'm somewhat inclined to call night. )) Ghostwish:I'm fine with that. Kiera: (( 's fine with me )) Liatai:Sure. Liatai:Lemme see, noms... Liatai:Kiera - I will tie you two to the prow if you don't shut up. :| Meany:Seconding Ki nom. Liatai:Kasnok - A surprisingly reasonable barbarian, as long as magic's not involved. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"What is your policy upon encountering rogue arcanists, comrade pirate?" Meany:Murdock for EXPLOSIONS. Liatai:Roland - Stop staring at me, I'm not cold. :| Ghostwish:Serafina for dealing with the elf, rogue, drunk, scot. XP Liatai:Alth - ETERNAL BANTER PARTNER. XP Meany:Alth for AH'M DRINKING PLENTY OF WATER. Ghostwish:XP Kasnok Strautraugvuras:alth - tie me to the prow? okay Kiera:You two and your goddamn bantering. Roland:Alth: "I'm nae cawin a'body that pure tough dumb." Liatai:Seamus - Wars of the gods? Boring... Did you say something that could be construed as SCIENCE? *w* Arcalane:Maybe we should just tie them back to back and throw them onto enemy ships. If they don't kill everyone, the arguing should at least provide an adequate distraction... Roland:Aurixsauriv: "As soon as you stop trying to kill everyone in that general direction!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:murdock for slave labor bots. sera for checking up on her patients auri for keepign scroll Kasnok Strautraugvuras:secret Roland:Kiera - I will tie you two to the prow if you don't shut up. :| Liatai:Hmmmmm... Meany:Kasnok- Every party needs a pooper, that's why we invited you~ Meany:*all of the bricks* Liatai:Seamus - Suddenly, cane, used to great effect as a prop. Meany:It needs to be named Old Hickory. Meany:And used to bludgeon people to death. Meany:Kiera needs moar noms. >:O Meany:But I can't recall any. Arcalane:I am mildly surprised nobody remembers the "THAT WAS MY IDEA!" line in the temple. Liatai:Alth - Ah dinnae what a femoral artery is, so I don't think I have one! * Liatai scrolls up. :. Ghostwish:Please tell me alth did not get the most noms again.... Liatai:Kiera - Getting the party back on track. "This theorycrafting is nice and all that, but our ship is going to leave." Arcalane:you guys hog it with your bantering :v I think all the stuff I'd point out has already been covered. |3 Liatai:He's ridiculously fun to bounce Sera off of, Ghost. x3 Ghostwish:You have to admit. He is the comedy of the party. XP Arcalane:He fills the 'weird eyes' quota nicely as well~ sharpshot4321:I'm wondering when someone is going to start spamming purify water on all his drinks. Alth:Booze in this world is radioactive. Shut up. Ganti:Okay, anything else? Arcalane:X3 Alth:oh dear gods that would be hilarious. XP Liatai:I think I'm tapped out. Ganti:Going once... Ganti:Going twice... Meany:"Alth, you're a comic relief character. You couldn't fight off a short bus full of nuns." Meany:*all of the bricks* Ganti:And gone. AP: Kasnok:8 Sau: 3 Sera: 9 Roland:4 Althilmil:12 Dr. Seamus:6 Kiera: 4 GM noms: Sera for taking her healing job seriously and and Absolute RAGE at temple desecrators. Serafina Cloudrunner:Was that a veiled jab at me? >:E *short 'nun'* * Serafina Cloudrunner is brick'd. Ganti:Yes, Alth got the most noms again. Kiera and Sera came in second, however. Arcalane:How did I come in second with 4? :v Arcalane:Wrong K, G. Ganti:... Wrong K? Ganti:The most Noms this session. You tied with Sera for 3 noms. Liatai:Oop! Ganti:Alth got 4. Liatai:Ganti, I used an AP this session. So I should have 8. Ganti:... Go ahead Lia. Ganti:Ah. Arcalane:ohhh, our new totals. not added. okay. Ganti:Updated. sharpshot4321:thats our totals? ok Ganti:Yes, that's total. Arcalane:I thought that was the difference between now and then, not our overall progress thusfar. |3 Meany:You so silly. Liatai:Oh hey, when did the Alignment token property get added :. * Meany explodes into rainbow brite pieces. RAM has connected. Ganti:The alignment property? Sometime before Maptool crashed on me the first time. Ganti:Heyo RAM. Meany is disconnected. * Kiera has best alignment. Ghostwish:Gotta go folks. Glitch:Ram; har. Game literally -just- ended. :B Ganti:Also, you lot got more plot from me then I was expecting to give away. Glitch:Noms were given and everything. :B * Ganti wasn't expecting to have to start coughing up that much plot until decemberish. Ghostwish is disconnected. Liatai:It happens. ^^; Glitch:...there's a DM of the Rings comic on this. :B Ganti:Hey, as long as you like it, all's good. Liatai:You should see the amount of plot the Kellons got out of Kerishorak without me intending to spill it. :B * Ganti isn't actually planning on MOVING it any for quite some time. Glitch:http://www.shamusyoung.com/twentysidedtale/?p=922 Glitch:See annotation: sharpshot4321:you expected us to jump on new girl rather then grill the historian? * Liatai bobbles the brass dragon. "Y u so talkative, you old troll." Kerishorak: |D Glitch:Laying that aside, this is a great case of, “a small change to the script throws the whole conversation into the blender and hits liquify.” If you have a conversation which requires information to be revealed in a certain order, you can bet the players will – without even trying – turn the whole thing sideways and backwards. They will trick you into revealing the catch to doing a job before they’ve agreed to do it, or goad you into revealing a loophole in the local rules while they still have the opportunity to exploit it. They are devious little buggers, for sure. RAM:Yar! Ganti:Yeah, I was expecting you to obsess over the pay, instead of the descreated temple. Arcalane:We're not that guy who always complained about not getting paid enough in GV. Arcalane::V * Ganti sorta expected Lia to do it, but was somewhat expecting her to wait for everyone else to leave. Temple secrets, after all. Liatai:You have a cleric. :B RAM:So, cliffnotes? :B Liatai:And Sera has very few off switches. ^^; *brick'd* Most Chaotic Lawful ever. *brick'd again* sharpshot4321:Speaking of which sharpshot4321:did we get paid? I remember something about 1000 gold each Ganti:Yes, 1K gold each. Arcalane:DOSH Old Bombhands:Mah hands! D: Heavy Automaton:Where we're going, you don't need hands. Ganti:Cliffnotes: The party found out that the spiders they killed were giant jungle spiders, something STOLE the statue from the temple... and it left behind a chill of some sort. And whatever it was had been stealing the spider's prey. Old Bombhands:MAH HANDS ARE BANANAS! RAM:A chill, you say? >:3 * RAM knows these plotz! Ganti:They grilled the historian on what it could have been, and then there was a great wonking data dump. RAM:Plotz revealed? Ganti:Not all of them... Ganti:Just some. Arcalane:"I'm spouting exposition again, aren't I? Apologies." RAM:Ah, good. Liatai:Someday, I need to write up Sera's notes. It will be interesting balancing clinical detatchment with Sera's... Sera-ness. :B RAM:Gotta keep some plotz for Espada! :B sharpshot4321:I'm wondering if she has a "Irks till decloak" counter somewhere in all those notes. Ganti:They also learned that a tyrant god of a nearly extinct species should NOT pick a fight with the god of undead. Ganti:It started with a small quantity of clerics being sent out to kill one of Fisilia's clerics, and it ended with an undead legion walking up to their doorstep. Was not fun. On the receving end. RAM::. * Arcalane exits, stage left. Arcalane is disconnected. sharpshot4321:later sharpshot4321 is disconnected. * RAM can't wait, only 2ish~ more months! Liatai:Mmkay, I'm gonna go play some more Skyrim before Minkmoding tomorrow. Liatai:Seeya! You have disconnected. RAM:Bai! Category:Page